


Sharper than a Serpent's Tooth

by epicfail



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicfail/pseuds/epicfail
Summary: Hildyr never expects to love her daughter.References to Waltz's Bad End.
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton & Hildyr
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Sharper than a Serpent's Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> It's Hildyr and Waltz's Bad End, so CNTW for implied/referenced child abuse, implied/referenced noncon, and major character death.

Hildyr never expects to love her daughter.

When the child is born, she passes it off to a nursemaid; she lets Genaro name her. She only comes to see the child to ensure that it's still breathing.

But when she reaches the nursery, she's curious about the child. She's never seen a baby before, except from a distance -- this one looks so small and fragile. The nursemaid assures her that it's healthy.

She takes the child from the trembling nursemaid's arms. Its hands are tiny, with stubby fingers, and its skin is so pink; she touches the center of a palm and watches its fingers curl.

"What did Genaro name it?" she asks. She makes sure she sounds bored; it wouldn't do to let the servants think that she has any interest in what that useless king of hers is doing .

The nursemaid looks like she wants to protest. Hildyr frowns. That's enough to abort whatever disobedience was brewing.

The girl dips into a frightened curtsey. "L- Lucette, Your Majesty," she says.

Hildyr laughs.

At the sound, the baby smiles.

Hildyr falls silent. She stares down at the child, curled up in her arms.

The baby has Genaro's eyes, but she'll look like her mother once she grows older. Hildyr is sure of it. The Tenebrarum Bearer's blood is stronger than a human's.

"Lucette." Hildyr tastes the name on her tongue.

She doesn't mind the name.

* * *

Waltz betrays her.

She finds him with Lucette in the garden. Her apprentice, scheming, laughing with her daughter. But that's how it is, isn't it? Fait has betrayed her, and Delora, and so many others -- it shouldn't surprise her.

Lucette begs her for Waltz's sake, and Hildyr shakes her hand off. She curses Waltz -- if he wants to play at being a human child, she'll ensure he's one forever. Lucette grabs at her dress and screams that she'll never forgive Hildyr.

Hildyr plucks her memories from her, and Lucette's hands let go of Hildyr's dress.

At night, Lucette sits in front of the mirror as Hildyr brushes her hair. The hairbrush is heavy, but a hundred strokes a night will keep Lucette's hair beautiful.

"Mother," Lucette says. "Are you angry?"

Hildyr slides the hairbrush again over her daughter's hair. "I'm not angry at you, my darling."

"I know," Lucette says. "Are you angry at someone else?"

Hildyr kisses her daughter upon the top of her head. Lucette's hair is soft; it smells like lavender from her bath. "Don't worry, my dear. They already got exactly what they deserve."

* * *

Hildyr loves her daughter.

That's why she keeps Lucette close; that's why she teaches Lucette to love only her. 

That's why she takes Lucette's magic.


End file.
